Hao Asakura (Eliskuya2)
Personality from what his personality was shown Hao was clever by hiding his true personality from others, yet he remains a calm, nice and was shown being quite friendly about every information out there, even although after he achieved his goal of becoming Shaman King. he was shown being calm by everyone outside of his own group of henchmen but instead, he chooses to remain relaxed with other shaman fighters alike. but little what has shown that was shown of him that He has shown a huge dislike of showing his true colors but at a rare time he would coldly glare at Rena for not to stop calling him a "Villain" which he does not want his cover to be blown despise he was ruthless, aggressive and was very selfish Character Relationship Timeline Appearance Being Yoh's maternal older twin brother, Hao is identical to his younger twin brother in many ways physically, prominently in facial features and body structure, as they both have dark brown hair and black eyes. differing from his younger twin brother, Hao's hair is longer in length, reaching past his waist and he is a bit taller and while he was lean built while He often wears a long flowing pale yellow poncho cloak that covers only his upper body while wearing nothing beneath. underneath his long pale yellow poncho cloak He wears a pair of dark red with red lining fingerless gloves with four small protrusions where the knuckles are imprinted with a star on each glove and as well as a pair of black Pants with red leather chaps with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. He also wears a wide belt embedded with the Five Point Star and the straps are lined with it as well. A five-pointed star pattern is also found in the gauge earrings he wears. When He uses an Over Soul, his hair would fold up in several spike style. Abilities and Powers As an ancient shamanic master who has died and reincarnated two times Hao has a tremendously overwhelming level of Furyoku, 1,250,000 in total Guardain Ghost :See More: Spirit of Fire When he reincarnated into the Patch Tribe, Hao stole the Spirit of Fire, which was an elemental spirit created from the Great Spirit itself. However, as he was reincarnated again, so did the Spirit of Fire, and Hao had his third reborn, been constantly feeding it the souls of those he has killed off to make it more much stronger. Shamanic Techniques Onmyōdō Hao's original abilities as a taijutsu master from his first life have given him full control over the six elements and divination powers. He is not only able to master the six elements of nature, fire, earth, wood, metal, and water materially but also spiritually as shown when he converts the Spirit of Fire into the Spirit of Water, albeit temporarily. Even without the spirit of fire, Hao possesses great elemental and divination abilities and can easily bend oni and demigods to his own will. However, with the addition of the Spirit of Fire, one can only assume that he can greatly amplify the circular properties of his art by using it as a power source. However, the spirit of fire uses mostly physical attacks, and on occasion, its fire attributes have been used in combat. Since Hao is quite fond of the element fire, he is rarely seen using his taijutsu arts History Doing The Timeskip Hearing the News he was at a local spa with a few of his henchman while hearing about Eliskūya's progress while relaxing at a hot spring, while he heard about the new second rounds of the shaman fights that had started over again anew at the new shaman grand tournament on the radio. he was surprised to meet that new shaman who was kinda like him and would train him Sumoned by Ayeka Nayru Tearson Character Trivia *According to Mako of the New Generation X-Laws, over 90% of the contestants in the Shaman Tournament are kinda related to him in some way. Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Hao Asakura at Shaman King Wiki, and will depict non-canon elements of the anime series. Thus, this article will only be used in the works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction Category:Shaman Category:Antagonists Category:Eliskuya2